No se manda en el Corazón
by SoyBefana
Summary: Triste y agotado, no sé porque, pero siempre me pongo mal en estos días... -¿Harry?- no quiero ser molestado así que solo volteo a penas mi cabeza... y entonces, la veo a ella.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter, libros y películas, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y mi One-Shot es participante en la categoría "escrito" del Reto "Cuentos de la Cripta" 2019, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.

**NO SE MANDA SOBRE EL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo Único**

Hermosos colores oscuros, velas que flotaban sobre tu cabeza iluminando el lugar, fantasmas volando de aquí para allá tratando casi inútilmente de espantar a la gente y un cielo artificial con tonos naranjas y violetas en el techo de la escuela. El día de Halloween por fin había llegado, cosa que alegraba a todos, ya que se hacia un gran festín y una pequeña fiesta en la noche para celebrar la fecha.

Este año el director Dumbledore les había permitido usar disfraces para tal ocasión, sólo que con la condición de que no fueran peligrosos para la integridad de ningún mago o bruja, también para el colegio en sí (Si, aquel aviso había sido dicho especialmente para los gemelos, quienes rieron por su buena fama). Aún así, el anuncio había sido bien recibido por parte de todos, quienes con rapidez comenzaron a hacer sus pedidos de atuendos en las tiendas con mejor calidad de Hogsmade, o incluso creando sus propios bocetos para confeccionarlos ellos mismos, todo dependía del talento de cada uno.

\- ¿No es emocionante? - Preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos con una pierna de pollo en la mano a la que ya le había dado un gran mordisco - Quiero decir, siempre que hay una fecha así de importante hacen más comida de la usual.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, estaba claro que Ronald nunca cambiaría, tampoco es como sí tuviera grandes expectativas en ello.

Harry, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salió de la cama tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, tragó fuerte y se pasó la manga de su suéter por la frente, por alguna razón estaba sudando como cerdo a pesar de que no había tanto calor como en meses anteriores.

Hermione lo miró preocupada, soltando con cuidado el libro que tenía en manos y acercandose un poco para tomar su hombro.

\- ¿Harry, estás bien? - Preguntó con suavidad. El pelinegro no pareció reaccionar al instante, como si estuviera estancado en un dilema interno - Harry - sacudió con cuidado el hombro del chico, buscando así llamar su atención. Su amigo giró su cabeza hacia ella con tanta lentitud que incluso llego a pensar que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo ralentizador.

Ni siquiera pudo tener una respuesta porque Ginny, con su rostro rojo de emoción y tomando presa del brazo a la pobre Luna Lovegood, llegó armando todo un escandalo mientras gritaba con afán su nombre.

\- Necesito que nos acompañes, hay que ver qué haremos para nuestros disfraces - Habia dicho con palabras atropelladas y casi inentendibles.

\- Chicas, ahora mismo no puedo, lo siento - Se excusó ella, no queriendo alejarse de su amigo, pues no tenía buena pinta.

\- P-pero... ¿Qué piensas ponerte para la fiesta? - Hermione hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, probablemente ni siquiera me ponga un disfraz y solo vaya a la fiesta por diez minutos - Los ojos de la joven Weasley se agrandaron hasta más no poder, como sí lo recién dicho fuera una maldición de las más imperdonables.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no ponerte nada?! Es una fiesta de disfraces ¡HAY QUE PONERSE UN DISFRAZ! - Los alaridos de Ginevra podían incluso escucharse en el Londres muggle. Probablemente los pobres ingleses sin magia sufrirían una terrible jaqueca por las próximas dos horas - ¡No podemos permitirlo, Luna! - Su cabeza se giró hacia la pálida rubia con rapidez. La joven, sintiéndose indefensa y sin fuerzas para llevarle la contraria a tal personaje, solo negó dándole la razón.

\- Déjala Ginny, si no se quiere poner un disfraz no se lo pondrá y ya - Ronald se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanita, quien se acercó hacia la castaña y de un sólo tirón la levantó de su lugar alejándola de un ausente Harry con la temperatura baja y los ojos en algún lugar fuera de este plano de vida.

Y tuvo que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para no escapar de Ginny y regresar hacia él, estaba demasiado preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta? ¿No se ve extraño? ¿Me hace ver gorda? ¿O tal vez muy flaca? - Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja. Era quizás la décima vez que se probaba un tocado diferente, lo modelaba y le preguntaba qué tal se le veía. Hermione sólo podía responder lo mismo una y otra vez sin prestarle atención realmente.

\- Se te ve bien - Ginevra bufó y la miró con hastío.

\- Me has dicho eso con los últimos atuendos y accesorios, necesito criterio en esta conversación - La castaña se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todo se te ve bien

Antes de que la Weasley menor se pusiera a alegar y la sacara de sus casillas, Luna llegó al rescate, con una capa roja y un vestido de época entre sus manos, traía una corona de flores mágica y brillante que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

\- Hermione, vi esto por allí y me pareció perfecto para ti. Harry una vez me habló de un cuento popular en la cultura muggle sobre una caperuza y un lobo, y al ver esto lo recordé - Le tendió el atuendo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no pudo negarse, menos cuando mencionó a Harry y su preocupación volvió a tener las proporciones de antes.

\- Supongo que podría probármela, no pierdo nada, ¿O sí? - Se adentró en uno de los vestidores y se deshizo de su propia ropa, luego se puso el atuendo, debía admitir que no se veía mal - ¿Qué tal? - Les preguntó al salir, ambas muchachas asintieron con entusiasmo.

\- No sé cómo será la caperuza esa, pero a ti se te ve de infarto, Herms - Ella sólo asintió, dando un par de vueltas frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

\- ¿Sí lo compro puedo irme? Tengo... Algunas cosas que hacer - La única forma que veía de escaparse de esa era mentir, no le gustaba pero sí decía la verdad Ginny no la dejaría en paz.

Luna se tensó y la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es muy importante?

\- Demasiado, no puedo postergarlo.

Y aunque no parecía muy convencida por fin Ginevra le concedió la salida, Lovegood debía esperar un poco más para eso, lamentablemente.

Pagó por su disfraz con rapidez, ni siquiera lo dobló al empacarlo, sólo lo tiró a la bolsa y se apresuró a llegar al castillo lo más pronto posible, su amigo la necesitaba, lo sabía. Sabía en qué fecha estaban, sabía que hace 15 años Voldemort había tomado las vidas de Lily y James Potter frente a su pequeño hijo, sabía que él de cierta manera se sentía culpable, sabía que Harry siempre se escondía en alguna parte del castillo para llorar en silencio cada vez que se acercaba Halloween.

Y a pesar de buscarlo por todos lados no pudo encontrarlo. Nadie lo había visto, incluso Ron le preguntó por él antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo al tropezarse a mitad del pasillo. Y los nervios comenzaron, y empezó a preocuparse mucho más, ya ni siquiera le importaba la fiesta de esa noche, en realidad ni siquiera le había importado en un principio, lo único que le preocupaba de verdad era Harry, sólo Harry.

\- El campo de Quidditch - Murmuró para sí y comenzó a correr apresuradamente ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Tardó un poco en llegar, estaba comenzando a llover y no era recomendable salir del castillo, muy probablemente pescaría un resfriado luego, pero nada de eso la detuvo.

Esperó verlo en el cielo, a él tampoco le importaba volar con lluvia, decía que ayudaba a los huesos de alguna extraña forma durante el vuelo a pesar de que le diera resfriado. Esperaba verlo surcando las nubes con su Nimbus más reciente, alejando el estrés y relajándose, esa era su forma de despejar su mente y sentirse en paz. Pero no, no estaba volando, Harry estaba en las barracas del equipo de Gryffindor, abrazando la escoba con su cuerpo y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, se agachó a su altura y posó una mano sobre su hombro, él no levantó la cabeza pero si movió un poco el rostro para mirarla entre algunos mechones de cabello revuelto y húmedo. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y cristalinos, lo que hacía resaltar mucho más el color esmeralda de estos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó con suavidad y él negó lentamente.

\- Quería volar para sentirme mejor, eso siempre me ayuda. Pero... Hoy ni siquiera pude despegar los pies del suelo - La castaña subió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello azabache y rebelde del buscador, lo hacía con tanto cariño y ternura, con tanta devoción, con tanto amor que él no pudo contenerse y en un movimiento rápido el cuerpo de Hermione había reemplazado la escoba, que lanzó unos metros más allá.

La abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar de nuevo con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su amiga. Ella, mojada y con frío, lo permitió. No quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera con él, no quería saber de nadie más que no fuera él, porque Harry la necesitaba más que a cualquier otra persona y ella lo sabía.

Hermione comenzó a entonar en voz baja una dulce canción mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acunaba en su pecho.

-Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you.

Harry quedó maravillado, el llanto poco a poco iba cesando, poco a poco se estaba calmando, ella tenía la voz de un ángel.

-Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

El pelinegro suspiró hondamente, relajó sus músculos y subió la mirada. Los intensos ojos color chocolate de su compañera lo miraban desde muy cerca. Sentía que no merecía a tan buena persona que cuidaba de él siempre, sentía que Hermione era demasiado buena para este mundo.

Las manos tersas de la chica tomaron sus mejillas para que no apartara la vista, no hacía falta en realidad, él quería seguir viéndola.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Harry asintió.

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Sabes que lo que pasó hace años no fue tu culpa, no? - Él sólo meneó la cabeza, no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso pero no podía decirle que no a esos rizos y a esos ojos.

Estuvieron en esa misma posición por unos cuantos minutos, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose mientras la castaña acariciaba con sus pulgares el rostro de Harry, parecía hipnotizada en su tarea, y él estaba hipnotizado mirándola a ella.

Quería, sentía muchas ganas de... Besarla.

¿Sería muy atrevido de su parte si... ¡No! Obvio que sería atrevido, y obvio que no lo haría, eso sería traspasar una línea muy peligrosa, significaría romper una amistad de años en la que se sentía seguro, a salvo.

\- Hermione... - La llamó en un susurro, quería decirle que debían volver al castillo, que se hacía tarde.

\- ¿Mhm? - Murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas y nariz encendidas por el clima. Se veía totalmente hermosa e irresistible - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó al no obtener respuesta, su voz se escuchaba como el canto de una sirena, peligrosa y atrayente.

Al carajo...

Harry la tomó de la nuca y unió sus labios con los suyos, la rizada soltó un sonido parecido al de una exclamación de asombro. Él esperaba que lo alejara, le diera una bofetada y saliera corriendo, sería aceptable, incluso la entendería, pero no se arrepentiría de nada. Aún así, y para sorpresa de ambos, ella ladeó la cabeza y movió su boca al compás de la otra. Él hundió ambas manos en su alborotado cabello húmedo y ella lo tomó del cuello, profundizando aún más el contacto.

Era un beso, era un maldito beso verdadero. Habían cruzado la tan dichosa línea de fuego entre la amistad y el amor y a ninguno le importaba realmente. Bueno, ambos se amaban, eso estaba más que claro, sólo que nunca habían especificado de qué manera, ¿Esto era una manera de especificarlo? Merlín, que confuso era todo.

Harry, en un movimiento demasiado atrevido para él la tomó de los muslos y la montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, la chica no se oponía para nada. Harry apretó los dedos sobre el uniforme, en la parte de la cintura. Ella suspiró sobre sus labios, lo estaba disfrutando más de lo debido.

\- Espera, espera - Le dijo ella sobre sus labios, separándose sólo un poco ya que él la tenía prisionera de sus brazos.

Juntaron sus frentes y siguieron con los ojos cerrados, con miedo de lo que pudieran encontrar al abrirlos. Sus respiraciones eran arrítmicas y descontroladas, el aliento de ella se mezclaba con el de él, ninguno quería soltarse del otro, en cambio se aferraban con mucha más fuerza a las prendas del cuerpo opuesto.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él, temiendo lo peor, no se lo permitió y habló antes que ella.

\- Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa quiero decir que no me arrepiento de nada. Ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi estúpida vida - Abrió los ojos con expectación y pudo ver que ella también los había abierto, estaba sonrojada por lo recién dicho.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba arrepentida, tonto? - Respondió tajante, pegándole con poca fuerza en el hombro izquierdo. Eso le alivió, le alivió mucho. No sabría qué hacer teniendo a una castaña cascarrabias recriminándole el hecho de haberla besado de manera tan inesperada durante todo el día, o peor aún, ignorándolo todo lo posible y escondiéndose de él en los rincones del colegio.

\- Bien... que bien - Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza para atrás. Hermione acomodó con vergüenza el cuello del uniforme del chico que ella misma había desordenado con anterioridad gracias al furor del momento, a él eso le causó ternura.

\- ¿Ahora si te sientes mejor? - Harry asintió, una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

\- No sabes cuánto - La joven quería golpearlo. Ella se estaba muriendo de pura vergüenza y él sólo sonreía sin preocupación alguna.

\- ¿Podemos irnos al castillo? Tengo frío - Pidió ella con voz pequeña, estaba temblando ligeramente y se encontraba pálida. Hermione siempre había sido friolenta.

\- De acuerdo - Ambos se pusieron de pie y Harry le quitó la capa mojada para darle la suya aunque ella se negó al principio. Caminaron juntos hacia el colegio sin decir absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Ya... sabes de qué te disfrazarás? - Preguntó ella en un tartamudeo, mirándolo de reojo.

Él se encogió de hombros y arrugó el entrecejo.

\- No pensaba ir a la fiesta, realmente. Quizás sólo use el uniforme del equipo y listo, aunque suene muy trillado.

\- Que suerte. Ginny me mantuvo en Hogsmade durante casi dos horas para encontrarme el disfraz adecuado - Apenas recordaba a su amiga. Oh, Ginny, cuánto lo sentía. Era una muy mala amiga.

\- Ron quería ir a espiarlas para saber de qué irían vestidas - En realidad lo que Ron quería era saber de qué iría vestida Hermione para coincidir con ella. Oh, Ron, pobre Ron. Ahora se sentía pésimo.

Pero cuando se encontraron de nuevo entre tanta multitud y a mitad de la fiesta todo rastro de culpa se disipó, si, quizás sus amigos estarían muy enojados con ellos, porque tanto Harry como Hermione sabían que una mata de cabello pelirrojo y cascarrabias estaba enamorado o enamorada del otro, pero no eran culpables por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, no puedes decirle a alguien que te ame, no puedes mandar sobre su corazón.

Por eso Luna rió cuando los vio irse con disimulo hacía las afueras del Gran Comedor, porque a pesar de que Ginny se haya disfrazado de Snitch Dorada y Ron lo hubiera hecho de hombre lobo sólo para coincidir con tales personas, nadie podía decirles a ellos a quién querer.

Theodore Nott le mandó una sonrisa ladina desde el otro lado del salón con sus cuernos de demonio resaltando sobre su cabeza, tomó de su copa de ponche y regresó la mirada hacia su grupo de amigos, quienes nada se imaginaban sobre aquello.

Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar al corazón?

**Por SoyBefana**


End file.
